jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee (voiced by Jeff Bennett), is Captain Hook's first mate aboard the Jolly Roger. Role in the series Smee appears in the series as a secondary antagonist. In the show, Smee is just as bumbling but a little more clever. While Smee is abused by Hook, he seems to be more appreciated by Hook in the series. Smee partakes in all of the Captain's schemes and, like Hook, is foiled every time. Also despite being loyal, it is shown several times he does not actually enjoys his work. Aside from being Captain Hook's sidekick and best friend; he is also the Captain's cook as in the film and usually the cause of his ultimate failures. However, there was one occasion where Smee actually showed excitement in his work during the episode "The Sword and the Stone". In spite of being on the villain side, Smee and the young pirates are on good terms ever since Smee teamed up with the "sea pups" to find Captain Hook, twice. It is unknown how Hook feels about the alliance though when Smee thanked the pirates, Hook shouted "Who's side are you on Smee?!". He is close friends with Sharky and Bones, his fellow pirates aboard the Jolly Roger. Together, they share the crew's quarters below decks and seem to get along well. While they are underneath Smee rank wise, Sharky and Bones still respect, and to a certain extent, admire Smee. For his part, Smee takes care of both Sharky and Bones, treating them as younger siblings. While he still relays Hook's orders, Smee has their best interests at heart and will often act as mediator between his captain and his crew mates. Smee and Hook are best friends in the series, and are much closer than they were in the movies. Hook is less likely to lash out at Smee and treats him as an equal. Smee is always close at hand to comfort and soothe Hook; often patting him on the arm with a gentle, "There, there, cap'n." Hook relies on Smee like a child relies on a parent, asking him for things such as bedtime stories every night, or having his yearly bath prepared. Despite his captain's clinginess, Smee is shown to be quite fond of Hook, treating him as a brother, often seen affectionately rolling his eyes at his captain's antics, When Hook fell hard for Red Jessica, Smee was always there to support and advise Hook in affairs of the heart. He kept the red rose Hook wanted to throw out, and helped Hook gain her affection. Again, during the Pirate Ball, Smee affectionately nudged Hook when Red Jessica complimented him and even stepped up to say that Hook would love to dance with her. In the episode "Mr. Smee's Pet", he is given a chameleon named Blinky. Mr. Smee plays a larger role in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. It wasn't until Hook saved Smee's life during a treasure hunt that the first mate decided to return Hook to commands. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into animals